Batgirlsuit
The Batgirlsuit is the standard costume of Batgirl (Barbara Wilson). It is extremely similar Bruce's Batsuits and just like Dick's Robinsuits has a total lack of protective headgear. This also bore a resemblance to human anatomy. History Creation Alfred before he was ill had anticipated that his niece Barbara Wilson had wanted to help Batman and Robin. So he created a suit that would fit for Barbara's size. The suit was all black and the gauntlets had sharp points. The bat emblem on her chest was spread above her breasts which also had been sculpted within the costume. Her utility belt also has a bat emblem that is confined within an ellipse like the Batsuits. The mask (just like Robin's) sticks to her eyes. Her gloves are also black and the cape both (interior and exterior) is black. She also has long black boots. Entering the Batcave and suiting up. After accessing Alfred's disk that revealed the secret of Bruce and Dick's alter egos. Barbara rose up from the turntable in the Batcave surrounded by laser tripwires colored blue and red. When the wires detected her an alarm sounded and the Batcomputer turned on to reveal a virtual simulation of Alfred repeatedly saying "Intruder Alert" and "Identify". Barabra walked up to the Batcomputer to reveal herself to her uncle. Alfred explained that he expected that she find her way to the Batcave. As such he has program his brain algorithms into the Batcomputer and created the virtual simulation of himself. When Barbara says that she would like to help Batman and Robin. Alfred said he anticipated that she would and that he created a suit for her to fit her size. To this Barabra stated "Suit me up uncle Alfred". Battling Poison Ivy Barbara as Batgirl crashed through a skylight of the Turkish Bathhouse to confront Poison Ivy who had captured both Batman and Robin with her vines. She tells Ivy that she is about to become compost. While the two women are battling she tells Ivy that using feminine wiles to get what she wants has been abandoned long ago and that chicks like her give women a bad name. Ivy while attacking Batiglrl with her vinewhip soon reveals that she was the one who pulled the plug on Mr. Freeze's wife Nora's cryo-chamber proclaiming "This is a one woman show". Batgirl recovers by subduing Ivy who pulls her knife from her pocket and tries to stab her with it but not before admiring her beauty within the silver tip of the knife. Batgirl kicks the knife from the plant villainess' hand before repeatedly kicking her to her floral throne. In anger over her defeat Ivy stated "curses" before the floral trapped her by closing on her. Batman and Robin freed themselves from the vines and Robin tells Batman that Freeze was going to have the city frozen. Batgirl introduced herself and reveals that she is Barbara Wilson. However Bruce decides to deal with her later and he Robin and Batgirl leave the Turkish Bath so that Ivy would be found by the police. Ice Armor Batgirl's costume was added with silver plates by Bruce so Barbara could be protected by Freeze's weaponry. This variation has her utility belt silver and her boots has silver bat emblems above on the fronts. Her mask is also silver. The bat emblem on her chest is also the same silver material. She has a crash helmet that she wears with pointy ears while traveling to Gotham Observatory in her Batblade motorcycle though after getting to the Observatory she removes it to let her hair flow freely. Batgirl uses this variation of her costume to help Batman and Robin defeat Mr. Freeze and Bane. Since she is great with computers she uses the satellites to reflect beams to thaw out the city and save it. Batman later shows Freeze a recording of Poison Ivy during her earlier fight with Batigirl where she revealed that she pulled the plug on Nora's cryo-chamber. Removal of Ice Armor and Joining the team After removing her Ice Armor and suit (off-screen), Barbara was shown sweating and in civilian clothing while watching Alfred sleeping. After Alfred was cured of his disease, Bruce and Dick congratulated each other on a job well done and Barbara pointed out that she was the one who defeated Poison Ivy. Bruce tells her that she is going back to school with Dick saying that he's not going win the argument. Bruce also agrees that Barbara could be his second partner and continue to fight crime as Batgirl. At the end of the movie, Barbara could be seen in her Batgirlsuit running with Batman and Robin in front of the Bat-Signal off to a night to fight crime. Behind the scenes .]] Design * Miles Teves created the initial design illustrations for the Batgirl costume. This costume was sculpted by Jose Fernandez, under direction from Bob Ringwood and Joel Schumacher. Legacy * Stunt coordinator Alex Field taught Alicia Silverstone to ride a motorcycle so that she could play Batgirl. * The mannequin of Silverstone in the Batgirlsuit can be seen on the display in the Batman & Robin exibit at the Warner Bros VIP Studio Tour in Burbank Califorina. * The Batgirlsuit is later repainted and used by Dina Meyer who plays Barbara Gordon/Oracle for the short-lived Birds of Prey TV series. * 20 years after the release of Batman & Robin, Alicia Silverstone stated in an interview with ''Entertainment Tonight, ''that she be willing to reprise her role as Batgirl but would demand the costume designer make "the boobs a little smaller". She stated that she thinks if she did it right now she be a much better Batgirl. Trivia * Most of the scenes with Batgirl were cut, because Alicia Silverstone had gained a few pounds during production and the wardrobe team had to refit her costume. When the press discovered the news, they slammed Silverstone's weight gain and mocked the actress for being "too fat" to fit into her costume. Director Joel Schumacher publicly defended Silverstone during interviews and press meetings, joking "What is this girl's big sin - that she ate some pizza?" When the taunting continued, Schumacher lashed out at the reporters that taunted her. He said in a magazine interview, "It was horrible. I thought it was very cruel. She was a teenager who gained a few pounds - like all of us do at certain times. I would confront female journalists and I'd say, 'With so many young people suffering from anorexia and bulimia, why are you crucifying this girl?' " * The Batgirl costume in ''Batman & Robin ''weighed 50 lbs. * Alicia Silverstone was brought on to play Batgirl in hopes that young women would come to see Batman & Robin in theaters. She was a teenager at the time and was the victim of body shaming on the set and in public thanks to the cruel joke of storyboard editor Tim Burgard. At the time it was rumored that the young actress was having trouble fitting into the tiny Batgirl costume. Burgard says this: "I heard she was in the costume department being cinched into a corset to fit into what they were going to try to do the costume. So I did a cartoon of what I thought she looked like... I did it as a movie poster, Clueless 2: The Casting of Batgirl. It was a private joke, just the guys in the art department." The joke drawing got out, but Burgard got to keep his job because he "luckily" never signed it. = Category:Armor